fiction_wrestling_multiversefandomcom-20200213-history
WWT New Year Broadcast
New Year Broadcast is a PPV of World Wrestling Television. It's on January week 4. In every event there have been an Elimination Chamber match. Danny Phantom was in every Chamber match. On 2012, the event was replaced by WWT Rumble. Results New Year Broadcast 2007 *'Kin Tsuchi' def. Ino Yamanaka **Kin pinned Ino after a Witch's Peak *'Patrick Star' def. Kankurō and won the WWT Television Championship **Patrick pinned Kankuro after a Pat Gore *'Gaara' def. Timmy Turner (W/Jimmy Neutron) **Gaara pinned Timmy after a Sand Bomb *'Chouji Akimichi' def. Squidward Tentacles and Mr. Krabs and retained the WWT X Division Championship **Chouji pinned Krabs after a Muscle Buster *'Ember McLain' def. Sandy Cheeks © and Temari and retained the WWT Womens Championship **Ember pinned Sandy after a Rock'n'Roll Cutter *'Elimination Chamber match: Danny Phantom' def. Spongebob Squarepants ©, Shikamaru Nara, Kappa Mikey, Invader Zim and Snap and won the WWT World Title New Year Broadcast 2008 *'The Angry Beavers (Norbert and Dagget)' def. TiJimmy (Timmy Turner and Jimmy Neutron) (W/Desire) and retained the WWT Tag Team Championship **Norbert pinned Timmy Turner after a Beaver Fever *'Ember McLain' def. Misty and retained the WWT Womens Championship **Ember pinned Misty after a Rock'n'roll Cutter *'Snap' def. Patrick Star and won the WWT Hardcore Championship **Snap pinned Patrick after a Snappy Bomb *'Squidward Tentacles' def. Chouji Akimichi and Mr. Krabs and retained the WWT X Division Championship **Squidward pinned Chouji after a Clarinet *'Kappa Mikey' def. Kankurō **Mikey pinned Kankuro after a Victory Roll **Due to his win, Mikey won a "Match Contract" (Money in the Bank-Like contract). **Kankuro was undefeated Since November Week 2 with a streak of 16-0. Had he stayed Undefeated until after Lock Show, he would've get a World title shot at Televmania. *'Elimination Chamber match: Spongebob Squarepants' def. Shikamaru Nara ©, Danny Phantom, Gaara, Invader Zim and Captain Youngblood and won the WWT World Title New Year Broadcast 2009 *'Truman X' def. Patrick Star and won the WWT Hardcore Championship **Truman pinned Patrick after a Truman Breaker *'Ember McLain' def. Ino Yamanaka and Lydia and retained the WWT Womens Championship **Ember pinned Ino after a Rock'n'roll Cutter *'Timmy Turner' def. Squidward Tentacles and Mr. Krabs and won the WWT X Division Championship **Timmy pinned Squidward after a Timmy Star *'The Winners (Norbert and Sasquatch)' def. The Invasion (Snap and Dagget) (W/Invader Zim and Misty) and retained the WWT Tag Team Championship **Sasquatch pinned Dagget after a Sasquatch Elbow *'Jake Long' def. Kankurō **Jake pinned Kankuro after a Dragon DDT **This match made Jake Long's streak 7-0 *'Elimination Chamber match: Captain Youngblood' def. Shikamaru Nara, Danny Phantom, Gaara, Spongebob Squarepants and Chouji and retained the WWT World Title New Year Broadcast 2010 *'Truman X' def. Patrick Star **Truman pinned Patrick after a Truman Breaker *'Crucifix match: Sasquatch' def. Jake Long and retained the WWT Hardcore Championship **Sasquatch won the match after he tied Jake to the cross with Barbed Wires *'Desire' def. Lydia **Desire pinned Lydia after Wishing you Well *'Kappa Mikey' def. Squidward Tentacles and retained the WWT X Division Championship **Mikey pinned Squidward after a Lylymu Splash *'Temari' def. Shego © and Ino Yamanaka and won the WWT Womens Championship **Temari pinned Shego after The Fan *'Mr. Krabs' def. Timmy Turner **Krabs won when Turner passed out to the Million Dollar Dream *'The S Factor (Shikamaru Nara and Chouji Akimichi)' (W/Temari and Ino Yamanaka) def. Skulker and Captain Youngblood and won the WWT Tag Team Championship **Chouji pinned Skulker after a Banzai Drop *'Elimination Chamber match: Jimmy Neutron' def. Danny Phantom, Invader Zim, Kankurō, Spongebob Squarepants and Norbert Beaver and retained the WWT World Title New Year Broadcast 2011 *'Dagget Beaver' (W/Lydia) def. Shikamaru Nara and won the WWT Hardcore Championship **Dagget pinned Shikamaru after a Beaver Splash off the ramp *'Ino Yamanaka' def. Misty and retained the WWT Womens Championship **Ino pinned Misty after Ino Splash *'Patrick Star and Truman X' def. Skulker and Sasquatch and retained the WWT Tag Team Championship **Patrick pinned Sasquatch after a PatSault *'Jimmy Neutron' def. Kankurō and retained the WWT National Championship **Jimmy made Kankuro to tap out to the Neutron Lock *'Temari' def. Shego **Temari pinned Shego after The Fan *'Timmy Turner' def. Mr. Krabs © and Squidward Tentacles and won the WWT X Division Championship **Timmy pinned Krabs after a Timmy Star *'Match 1, Best out of 5 series for the 'WWT Television Championship: Norbert Beaver''' def. Spongebob Squarepants (1-0) **Norbert pinned Spongebob after a '''Victory Roll *'Elimination Chamber match: Danny Phantom' def. Invader Zim, Snap, Gaara, Kappa Mikey and Chouji Akimichi and retained the WWT World Title Category:Fictional Wrestling PPV's Category:WWT PPV's